In Denial
by SilentPatronus
Summary: When Rita comforts Dixie through the trauma of the death of Carol and the difficulties of a three month suspension will they realise there is something between them? Will Rita admit her feelings, and will Dixie feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after Dixie finds out that she has a three month suspension. This is a different take on it. Originally it was going to be a one-shot but I think I'm going to turn it into a multi-shot.**

* * *

"I've got the ice-cream and I'm relying on you for a good DVD, but not horror. I cannot stand it." Rita shivered as she walked through the door. Dixie stood there holding onto the door, moving out the way slightly to let Rita by as she entered the front room. Rita was dressed casually but through the smell it was obvious to Dixie that she'd come from work. Rita was dressed in a blue shirt and cream jeans and had a tub of Ben and Jerry's in her hand.

The frown and grimace on Dixie's face made it evident that she wasn't happy. Her body language demonstrated that she was glum, and given the events of earlier it's no surprise. But she stood by what she did. She really expected everyone to be in her face commenting 'I told you so' or 'if only you'd listened to me'. That probably would be Jeff tomorrow when he got back from his double shift.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Rita finally as she momentarily hovered by the door and seemingly thinking about what to do next before deciding that shutting the door was probably the best bet and joining Rita in the front room. Rita had apparently already made herself comfy and was searching through all the DVDs, and there were a lot.

Rita grabbed a whole stack, sifting through them and putting them on the sofa next to her so she could see the stack of DVDs on the row behind. Her concentration seemed fully focused on the DVD situation but she was clearly able to multitask as her response demonstrated. "I thought you could do with some company." She turned towards Dixie as she spoke and her tone rather serious, but gentle at the same time. Turning back to look at the DVDs she made an aside comment, "Ooh Sophie's Choice, my favourite, but I don't suppose you'd want to watch that."

"Did Jeff send you?" Dixie asked her. She still looked sunken and her tone was emotionless, almost detached. Earlier she couldn't have seemed happier about it but in reality that was all just a big act, or that it had only just hit her now the consequences of her actions. Three months of doing what she wanted didn't help her when the one thing she wanted to do she couldn't.

"No, of course not," Rita commented sincerely. She wasn't going to press the matter further, not when she could see that Dixie was hurting. It was better to just leave it and move on. After all, things had been escalating between Dixie and Jeff since Carol's death and it was better not to pry. Rita of all people shouldn't be prying, as it was she that Dixie had gone to, not Jeff.

"Hot Fuzz." Dixie spoke rather quietly. It was just about loud enough for Rita to hear her speak but not really loud enough to process the words. Dixie walked towards Rita on the sofa and grabbed Hot Fuzz from the pile that Rita had dumped on the sofa earlier and walked over to the DVD player.

Dixie wasn't usually sad or grumpy and she hated being this way. She thought about the last time she watched this film; Jeff had bought them a couple of beers each, it must have been about November time, and they'd decided to have a night in. There were lots of laughs and memories of that evening. She could associate this film with happy memories and this made her relax. Rita had come over to cheer her up not see her grouchy so she made the executive decision to try and enjoy company while she had it because in the next three months she'd have a lot of alone time.

Dixie put the DVD in, switched on the TV and flicked it over to the right channel. She grabbed the blanket that was conveniently thrown across Jeff's chair in the corner of the room and chucked it over to Rita who thanked her. "I'll grab us some spoons." Dixie grinned as she left the room for a few moments returning only when she had two metal spoons in her hand. She gifted one to Rita, pressed play on the control, and dug in.

A huge smile was planted on Rita's face. Rita knew that Dixie wasn't one to lie around complaining and was glad that she'd come over. Things could have been awkward because they'd had very little time to themselves ever since that evening when they'd kissed. Granted they were both drunk, but neither could deny that it happened but seemingly they both were. The smile however, didn't go unnoticed by Dixie. "What?"

"Shh, it's starting." Rita grinned, earning a smirk from Dixie as they both turned back to watch the film. The joys of having a late shift meant that it wasn't until about half eight that Rita had arrived at Dixie's. She was banking on the fact that Dixie hadn't run off to the pub, which she was sure she hadn't because she'd checked on her way out.

Halfway through the film and they were both looking exhausted. They'd seen this film so many times they knew what was coming and despite finding it hilarious neither had the energy to laugh out loud. Rita snuggled under the blanket and rested her head on the arm of the sofa making sure she was comfy but promised herself that she'd stay awake. Towards the end of the film she felt Dixie lie against her and she put her arm round her to prevent herself from getting cramp, but neither made it to the end.

They'd both fallen asleep and by the time the closing credits had finished rolling the screen went blank and the room was silent apart from the snores coming from Dixie. It was nice that she had a friend to confide in when the road was rough, someone that wasn't Jeff. It wasn't that she couldn't rely on Jeff, he was her best friend, but sometimes it was nice to know that he wasn't the only person she had.

It wasn't until seven in the morning when Jeff came back from his shift that the pair woke. It was surprising that it wasn't the door slamming shut upon his entrance that woke them but the loud voice of Jeff. "Dix," Jeff shouted seemingly up the stairs as he stumbled to hang his coat up on the peg and entered the front room. Seeing Dixie and Rita lying on the sofa asleep he coughed a little, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked in a serious tone as the pair opened their eyes.

Rita's first reaction was to question where she was, blinking several times before remembering especially with the sound of Jeff's voice giving it away. 'Shit', she thought as she checked the mantelpiece clock. She had work at ten and wasn't intending to stay the night.

Dixie, however upon hearing Jeff's voice, groggily responding, "what?" from a seemingly confused state. She sat up and ran her fingers through her head. "Oh, no." She replied. Jeff raised his eyebrows in response and went into the kitchen. Dixie swivelled her legs round placing them on the floor and spoke to Rita. "Do you want a drink and some breakfast?"

"No you're alright, I best be off."

She hurried out of the sofa and grabbed her coat. Jeff exited the kitchen into the hallway with a piece of toast in his mouth. He took one glance at Rita, "you not staying for breakfast?"

"No, I've got to get back."

"I'm making pancakes." He grinned.

"Oh alright then." She replied, taking her coat off.

Dixie emerged from the front room stretching her arms in the air and yawning. She, like Rita, looked uncomfortable after lying on a sofa all night. "Listen, about last night…"

"What about it?" Rita prompted.

Dixie was silent for a minute, "thanks." Rita nodded and smiled back, and they heard the voice of Jeff calling them in for pancakes so Rita followed Dixie into the kitchen to enjoy some breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I'm really trying to upload my fanfics quickly but it's difficult at the moment - my exams start tomorrow. But they're done by the 13th so hopefully after that point I will be updating frequently!**

* * *

"Where are you off out to?" Jeff called as he ate his toast. The kitchen was opposite the front door and he could see Dixie putting on her coat and grabbing her car keys.

"To the beach, I told you last night." She clarified, a little annoyed that he even had to ask and couldn't remember off his own back.

"Oh yeah," he called back, "that's right. With Rita!" He commented, the latter bit for his own benefit. "But you only saw her yesterday."

"You see Tamzin every day and you don't see me complaining." Dixie called back.

"Yeah well that's different isn't it? I work…" he decided it was probably best not to finish his sentence. Although Dixie insisted that it was all water under the bridge and she was going to enjoy her three months off Jeff thought it was quite a contrast to the way she'd needed to be comforted by Rita earlier. Rita was nice, he could see why Dixie liked her but he wasn't sure whether it was friendship or something more and that confusion made him slightly jealous, hence the reason why he questioned everything. "I'll see you later alright?"

With that Dixie was out of the door and into her car. She was going to pick Rita up on the way, saving them from taking two cars down. It was much easier this way. Rita had been so helpful and as much as she loved Jeff he wasn't what she needed right now because she needed to escape. Jeff was constantly asking her if she's okay and trying to get her to open up and while she appreciated it she just needed a moment away. Rita provided that, she'd occasionally ask whether Dixie was okay but she'd never pry or push for an explanation. She was a good friend.

The journey to the beach was pretty relaxed, Dixie asked for updates on the ED and Rita gave them. It had only been a couple of days and although Jeff had updated her he just didn't have the interest that she was looking for. Dixie never usually bothered but she needed something to connect herself to work and with Rita actually working in the ED it was a lot easier to find out the gossip than from Jeff who spent little time inside. Rita went on to explain how much difficult things were getting for Zoe and the tensions were clear, and Charlie even having to step in to defend her at times, although Rita assured Dixie that she was fully behind Zoe and she was sincere about it. Then there was the situation, where Louis, Charlie's son turned up at the ED causing a lot of havoc. Rita didn't know the ins and outs, and it wasn't really her position to speculate but she showed genuine concern for Charlie.

When they arrived Dixie pulled up into a spare parking spot, which took a while to find, and they both got out the car. The wind blew their hair about, which was annoying for Dixie, but Rita didn't have long enough hair for it to really bother her and she chuckled a little at Dixie's constant attempts to shove her hair behind her ears. "You might as well just give in." She commented trying to hold back a snigger.

"What?" Dixie asked her confused.

"Doesn't matter," Rita grinned as she slammed her door shut and battled against the wind to make her way to the other side of the car. "Where too first?"

"You tell me," Dixie replied with a grin as she linked her arm with Rita's as they headed off in a random direction.

Rita shrugged slightly, "I'm not familiar with this particular beach so I'm relying on you."

"You have never been here before?" Dixie sounded shocked, flabbergasted, surprised wouldn't even cover it. The journey was only ten minutes away tops; in fact, Dixie lived right by the beach but had to go back into town to collect Rita.

"Well there's never been any reason to go, or anyone to go with for that matter." Rita brushed the comment aside. She'd only lived in the area since last august when she first started working at the ED having previously been working at a hospital in London. New area meant new people and making friends. It had shocked her a little, come to think about it, that she'd never really considered going to the beach before despite it being literally on her doorstep. It did seem rather silly now. "Well I'm here now."

'Right, to the pier we go." Dixie decided as she led Rita down the pathway, which led to the sandy beach. She'd take her along the beach to the pier rather than the pathway, it would be a lot more interesting despite the fact that they were likely to get sand in their shoes. "Just to clarify you have been on a beach before?" Dixie asked Rita seriously.

Rita hit her with her free arm playfully as she noticed Dixie breaking out jokes. Fresh air would do her some good as she'd not left the house since her suspension and Jeff had been badgering her to go our for drinks last night, which she had refused; something that was very unlike Dixie.

They spent their time gazing at the view, which was literally the wide stretch of sea, as they walked up to the pier where there was this lovely café which they planned to have a coffee at. However, disaster struck when Dixie and Rita stupidly decided to race each other up the stairs like little school children. Dixie made it to the top but Rita feel and tumbled down the stone steps landing with a thud on the sand.

It was a workday and with the weather being cold and children in school there were very few people around to help. The few that did notice looked in horror before scuttling away embarrassed and not knowing what to do. It wasn't until Dixie reached the top that she noticed Rita was not with her. She began to shout down, "hurry up slow coach," but the scream made her turn round and she realised that Rita had fallen. Dixie legged it down the stairs making sure that she herself didn't get hurt because that was the last thing they both needed.

It was clear that Rita had hurt her ankle as she was grasping it tightly, but she was brave enough that after her singular yelp no more sound escaped her lips. Pain was etched upon her face but when Dixie reached the bottom and asked her to sit still her only reply was, "I'm fine, really." She then attempted to get up, but winced in pain forcing Dixie to intervene. Dixie forced her to sit back down on the sand and she lifted up her foot attempting to take the shoe off carefully but could see the amount of pain it was causing Rita.

"I'm going to have to ring an ambulance." Dixie came to the conclusion after checking it over.

Rita shook her head adamantly, "no, please."

"It's swollen Rita, you're a medic you know how it works, most likely you've fractured it and you're going to need it X-rayed for starters."

"I'd rather not have all the fuss." Rita commented in pain.

"Right, I'll take you in myself." Dixie decided much to Rita's discontent. But she knew that she had little choice. "Come on," Dixie offered her an arm up, "hop onto my back." She gestured to Rita to get on her back so she could give her a piggy back up, that seemed the safest way for both of them.

"No way." Rita commented, trying to be practical. "I can walk this, slowly."

"Come on, we'll be here all day if you don't." Rita shook her head. "Do I need to ring for an ambulance?" That did it. Rita hopped onto Dixie's back and she put her arms round her for safety.

The day began with Rita offering to help Dixie escape everything that had happened – the ED, the mess. Yet in actual fact she was going to bring it all back, but Dixie thought she was worth it.


End file.
